


【轰出胜】猫和午觉（R18）

by eatnoooooomi



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatnoooooomi/pseuds/eatnoooooomi
Summary: *ooc*猫久*主轰出胜 结尾相出预警





	【轰出胜】猫和午觉（R18）

晚上8点，在雄英大学住宿区的一间双人寝室里。

“喵喵喵喵的烦死了！”坐在桌前写着东西的爆豪被校区里发情的母猫吵得受不了，而屋子里的小猫也跟着叫了几下，让他更为火大，摔下笔，捂住小猫的耳朵，“不许跟着叫！吵死了！”

小猫趴在爆豪叠放整齐的被子上，不知所措地又轻轻喵了几声。

外面的野猫还在叫，爆豪被烦得不想再写，便打算先去洗澡冷静一下。

轰一听到厕所门扣上的声音，就从自己的座位上起来，抱起正在甩尾巴的小猫，轻轻顺了顺背上的毛，又挠了挠它的头顶，引得它用鼻腔发出舒服的声音，还用脑袋去蹭轰的手指。

这只小猫其实是爆豪捡来的。

开学没几天，爆豪就从宿舍楼下捡回来一只圆眼睛，毛色发绿的灰猫，还给他取名叫绿谷。那时候大概才刚满月，缩在一个很小的纸盒子里，发出的叫声都轻声细语的。

轰反正对这种事无所谓，只要别把寝室弄乱就行。但偶尔他也会买些饲料和小玩具给绿谷，作为报答，绿谷会用小爪子扒着轰的裤管冲着他讨好地叫。

他俩关系从高中就不对付，如今升到同一所大学居然还被分到同一间寝室，关系变得更差了，却因绿谷的存在转变得十分微妙。

“哒”的一声，爆豪打开了厕所门，他刚才忘记拿毛巾了。

结果看到了撸猫撸得正开心的轰。

轰的表情变得有些尴尬，手上的动作也卡顿了。绿谷感觉抚摸它身体的温热大手慢了下来，难耐得叫了两下。

爆豪本来想拿了毛巾就进去，听到这声音又开始莫名开始不爽。

爆豪抓着猫肚子，一把夺过来，道：“别动我的猫。”

轰盯着绿谷圆滚滚的大眼睛，语气保持着平和：“我也有养它。”

腾空的绿谷反倒很兴奋，原本垂着摇摆的尾巴卷起来缠住爆豪的手腕。柔软却有些刺刺的触感一传来，爆豪的心情就好了点。

爆豪把猫放回床上，在它脑袋上揉了揉，拿了毛巾回了厕所。

当天夜里，向来安睡整晚的绿谷小猫不安地扭动身体，喉咙里发出“呼呼”的声音。

 

***

 

第二天，轰只有上午第一节课，爆豪则是上午第二节。下课后想着寝室应该没人，便回了寝。

轰推开门。

！！！

又把门猛地关上，发出“砰”的一声巨响。

隔壁寝的同学闻声，以为出了什么事，赶紧出门问轰。

轰故作镇定地道：“噢，没事，看到只…虫子。”

同学忍俊不禁，打趣道：“哈哈哈原来你还怕虫子啊！要不要我帮你捉了？”

轰的后颈发了些冷汗，婉拒了同学的好意，那人便笑着回了寝。

而房间里的绿谷被吓得炸毛，尾巴直立，紧张到现在。

听到门被缓缓打开的声音，立马窜进被子里。

小小的一团躲在被子里，并不容易发现，只可惜，他那条毛茸茸的尾巴露出一截在被子外。

轰掀开被子，看到绿谷害怕得直抖，真的怀疑是不是自己刚才看错了。

“喵。”绿谷抬起头，用湿漉漉的眼睛望着轰。

然后“轰”一下，变成了人形，毫无掩盖的身体就这样大咧咧地展示在轰的面前。

轰惊讶得瞪大了眼睛，这是梦吗？

这显然是一具未成年男孩的身体，皮肤滑嫩却不惨白，是健康好看的肤色。轰看着那一头绿色的卷毛里的大猫耳，绿宝石一般的圆润大眼，搭在被子上的尾巴以及用脸蹭他的动作，这才相信了这真的是绿谷。

绿谷此时浑身难受，却又不知该如何说出口，只能叫着面前的男人，企图让对方明白自己的感受：“轰君…”

“你怎么会…变成人？”轰还是觉得十分不可思议，边问边帮绿谷盖上被子，遮住他赤裸的背部。就算知道绿谷是只猫，而且还同为男人，但要一直看着男孩的身体，轰还是微微脸红了。

触碰他的手指明明是温热的，绿谷却觉得发烫。他浑身燥热，脑袋也越发不清晰。

这种陌生的感觉从昨晚就开始了，绿谷从未体验过，自然不明白发生了什么：“我不知道…啊…好难受嗯…”

身体越来越难受，宛如溺水一般沉重。

绿谷低下头，把通红的脸捂进被他抱紧的枕头里，呜咽着。

轰看着绿谷已经开始不自觉地用身体磨蹭床单，被子随之起伏凌乱，变得越来越皱。

“好热…难受…”绿谷的声音里带着满满的哭腔，光是听着就让人产生一股怜惜之情。

轰坐在床边，轻轻顺着他的身子。但哪怕隔着被子，绿谷还是感觉身体更燥热了。

“呜…变不回去了…热…”绿谷晕乎乎地趴在枕头上，脸上绯红一片，嘴唇微张，尽是水光。

被子被绿谷抖开一些，露出他的肩膀与背部。

轰仿佛受了蛊惑一般，缓缓伸手摸了上去。滚烫的肌肤把他也一同烧了起来，从手一路烧到了下身。

尽管轰焦冻对这种事没什么兴趣，但好歹也是正常男人，会看些东西解决生理需求。可直到今天，他才知道要挑起他的欲望是这么容易，而且还是被一个男人，不对，公猫。

仅仅摸几下肩膀根本无法满足一个男人，轰咽了口口水，捏着绿谷的手臂，俯下身亲吻起他的背部。同时轻柔得像是在对待易碎的玻璃品。

“啊…嗯…”轰的亲吻让绿谷身上一阵酥麻，颤抖着想要躲过。

“绿谷…”轰沉溺于绿谷身上的香气，像是每天给他喂的牛奶，又像是他专属的沐浴露。轰怎么也想不到，往常每天摸遍绿谷全身的自己此刻只是碰下肩膀就会动情。

“轰君…”轰恶劣地咬了一口绿谷，换来了他更难耐的叫声。

绿谷感觉下身似有无数蚂蚁在啃咬，却不知如何表达，如何缓解这份难受，不自觉地说道：“我要…”

“要什么？”轰故意问。明明知道绿谷想要什么，但表情好像是真的不懂一样。

脑袋一片混乱，绿谷感觉眼角都要渗出泪了：“不知道呜…”

轰把被子掀开，丢到边上。

绿谷的身上一下子失去遮盖，十分没有安全感，回头看向轰。

轰一对视到那湿漉漉的双眼，浑身燥热得彻底失去理智，直接把绿谷翻过来，压了上去。

“唔！”绿谷的双唇被轰堵住，双手不知所措地搭在他肩上。

但随着轰生涩却温柔的亲吻，绿谷渐渐尝到了甜头，抱住轰，用柔软的嘴唇尽力回应。

轰不费吹灰之力就分开了绿谷的唇，把舌头探了进去。

轰一边抚摸着绿谷的身体，一边舔舐绿谷的贝齿与香甜小舌。

唇齿交融，互换着彼此的唾液。

“嗯！唔…”胸前的两点被轰同时按下，粗糙的指腹压着乳头转动，随后又被时轻时重的揉捏。

轰离开绿谷的嘴，舔弄起他的耳朵。濡湿的舌头经过耳廓，呻吟连连泄露。

“啊…不要再弄了…”过分的快感让绿谷难以忍受，扭动起身体。

耳垂被轰含住，温热的口腔让他觉得要失控了，呻吟就快成了哭声。

轰却还不满意，用手指弹琴似地拨弄起挺翘的乳头，然后用指甲轻轻扣弄。绿谷想抓住轰的手，试图让他停下，可反被扣住了。

轰顺着脖颈一路亲下来，停在乳头前。

近距离地欣赏了会粉嫩的乳粒，双眼被刺激得发红。

轰一口咬住一颗，用尖牙刺了一下。然后用力吸咬，舔弄。

敏感的乳头被湿热的口含住，还不断被灵巧的舌头挑逗，绿谷叫道：“啊！不要咬了…好难受啊…”

呻吟声越发高亢，充满了整个房间。

轰越玩绿谷的胸口越来劲，两边都不落下，忍着下身的肿胀轮着讨好。

绿谷感觉胸口的乳粒都被快舔破了，湿着眼睛求轰停下。

眼前突然变得模糊不清，思绪也渐渐飘远，绿谷此时根本无法思考了，只记得自己好像呻吟得嗓子都有点干了。

等回过神来时，绿谷的下身已经被轰含住吞吐起来了。

“啊！不要这样…太奇怪了…轰君！”绿谷一只手轻轻扣着轰的头，明明心里想让他停下，身体却不自觉地迎合对方。

下身的感觉太过舒服，绿谷甚至闭着眼，挺动起腰肢，想获取更多的欢愉。

他身上已经布了一层薄汗，看上去诱人极了，轰抬眼看了眼，更卖力地讨好起绿谷。

快感越来越强烈，马上就要到达巅峰。绿谷捂住嘴，怕自己大声叫出来。

轰感觉到嘴里的性器跳动了几下，被压抑的呻吟也愈发激昂，知道绿谷要射精了，便吸得更用力，还揉了揉下面的肉团。

绿谷那未经人事的性器哪收得到这种刺激，没几下就全射了出来。

轰没来得及离开，嘴里被射了一点浓稠的精液，他并不介意，大大方方地咽了下去，甚至还把嘴角的精液都舔干净吃掉。

而射到别的地方的精液都被轰撸下来，扒开绿谷的双腿后全部糊在洞口。

轰用温热的掌心按摩着穴口，手指绕着洞打转，却不急着戳进去。

“嗯…轰君要干嘛？”高潮后绿谷还眩晕着，不解地望着轰。

见他满脸疑惑，轰轻笑道：“绿谷还难受吗？等会就不难受了，乖。”

说完，又俯下身亲吻绿谷，同时往逐渐软化的菊穴里探入一根手指。

绿谷闭上眼配合轰的动作。

轰的嘴里还留有自己精液的苦味与麝香味，接起吻来并不算好吃，但轰充满爱意的吻技又让绿谷极其渴望轰的抚慰。

不知道轰的精液是什么味道呢？

绿谷想着，睁开眼迷离地看着轰。轰仿佛感觉到了，也睁开眼互望。

绿谷瞬间觉得自己陷了进去，紧紧抱住身上的人，双腿也分得更开，方便轰的插入。

手指已经增加到了三根，三根修长且骨节分明的手指在穴里抽插，扣弄，按压。

啧啧水声夹杂着呻吟，淫靡至极。

虽然三根手指已经能在绿谷的身体里自由出入了，可轰下体的粗度实在可观，现在恐怕还不能顺利进入。

突然，传来了钥匙插进孔里的声音。

门把被转动了。

轰明显感觉到绿谷愣住的表情与惊恐的眼神。

几乎是开门的一瞬间，轰扯过被子盖在下身。

“我操！你怎么在干什么！”爆豪打开门愣了下，看清眼前的画面后立马破口大骂。

“呜…”绿谷整个身体都缩进轰的怀里。

轰不满地抬头瞪他一眼，又继续低头，浅浅地亲吻起绿谷的脸颊与嘴唇。

手上的动作一点也没停下，但被轰的身体全部挡住了，因此爆豪在门口根本看不到轰扩张的动作。

刚才爆豪进来的时候，绿谷的后穴骤然收紧，把他的手指夹得不留缝隙。轰不禁想，倘若插在里面的是他的性器，可能会让他爽得发疯。

“谁他妈允许你在老子寝室里搞女人？”爆豪赶紧关上门，看到轰身下的脑袋一头绿毛，还听到难耐的哼哼声，只以为是个短发的女人。

羞耻心会带来极大的刺激感，这在做爱时尤为明显。

轰也不管爆豪还在边上站着，拔出手指，把硬得发胀的肉棒对准湿软的洞口蹭了蹭，把前端沾满淫液后猛得插入。

“啊！轰君…太大了！呜…”后穴被填满，绿谷不禁叫了出来。

爆豪一口脏话被活生生憋了回去。轰焦冻在寝室搞也就算了，还他妈搞的是个男人。

大概是这件事带给他的震撼太大，爆豪无暇顾及寝室里他养的猫去了哪。

轰旁若无人地抽插起来，从慢到快，由浅入深，直顶花心。

爆豪心里闷着一股火，居然憋屈地不知道该走还是留。最后坐到了自己床上，逼自己别去听肉体撞击声和呻吟。

但这不是想不听就能不听的，爆豪咬着牙怒拍一下床板。

因为最尴尬的事情发生了，他听硬了。

神他妈！爆豪虽然没谈过恋爱，但看的片好歹都是和女人的，而且从来没看过俩男人做爱的。今天居然听自己室友和陌生男人做爱听硬了，太可笑了。

轰从未想过做爱是这种感觉。下体被又湿又热的紧致甬道包裹着，每一次抽插都会带来更深一层的快感。轰无法控制自己抽插的力度，一下比一下用力，恨不得整根都埋进绿谷的身体里。

绿谷的身体被捅得乱七八糟，臀肉被撞得一片通红，“啪啪”声响亮得让他脸红心跳。

后穴也被插得红肿不堪，可轰却丝毫没有减轻力度的想法，只想狠狠地操弄。

“啊啊…轰君…轻一点…太用力了…慢一点好不好…呜嗯…”绿谷的呻吟断断续续，手无力地搂着轰的后背，腿勾着他的腰。

轰温柔地亲吻绿谷的泪痕，这动作与他下身的暴行截然相反。

又操了许久，觉得这个体位顶不到敏感点，轰把绿谷翻了过来，背对着他。

绿谷双臂撑着床，翘着屁股。汁水淋漓的肉穴大开，空虚无比。

轰揉捏着绿谷饱满圆润的屁股，整根捅进，把绿谷填得满满的。抽插了几下，就听到绿谷的呻吟高了几分，而且抖着身体想逃离他的控制。

轰扣住他的腰，把绿谷拉回来，对着刚才碾过的那块软肉疯狂地顶弄起来。

后入这个体位让轰进得太深了，还不断被迫扭腰，绿谷实在受不了了。

轰一只手绕到前端抚慰绿谷的性器，还不时用指甲搔刮马眼，另一只手开始轮流揉搓胸口的小红豆。

等绿谷叫着射了出来，轰按着他又狠狠操了许久。抽插的速度越来越快，轰额上的汗随着摆动还滴到了绿谷的背上。快感渐渐汇聚在一点，终于达到了高潮。

浓稠滚烫的精液全部灌进绿谷的菊穴。两人的耻毛都一片狼藉，又粘腻又湿。

“妈的。”爆豪居然也有这么憋屈的一天，等了这么久才听到啪啪声停下。

轰从柜子里找了条大毛巾把绿谷包起来，自己则光着把他抱进浴室，快速清理干净两人身上各种淫靡的液体。

因为没有合适的衣服，轰就让绿谷直接穿了件宽大的t恤，刚好遮住他的屁股，都不需要再穿裤子了。

由于猫的天性，绿谷并不喜欢身上穿衣服，因此在轰要给他穿内裤的时候一直躲着，就是不肯顺从。轰看衣服都到大腿了，想了想就不逼他了。反正待在寝室里，只要动作别太大，也没什么事。

出了浴室，绿谷大咧咧地坐到轰的床上，两条腿撑在床边。

不等轰说话，绿谷的肚子“咕噜噜”叫了起来，一脸无辜地望向轰。

轰揉了一把绿色的小卷毛，起身，道：“我去买饭，你在这等我。”

“喂阴阳脸，你不把他带走？”

轰瞥了眼爆豪，懒得回话，直接走了。

爆豪“啧”了一声，本来想开口骂另一个沉默的当事人，结果无意瞧见了绿谷赤裸的下身仍一片红肿。

色情的画面配上清纯的脸蛋…

“砰！”爆豪大步迈进浴室，大力甩上门。

爆豪硬到现在，怎么都下不去，刚才又他妈看到些不该看的，鸡巴胀得都有点疼了。等轰出去了才终于等到机会。他一进厕所就靠着墙，解开裤子掏出性器撸了起来。

幻想着刚才大力插入那男孩的人是自己，把他干到乱叫的人也是自己…

快感逐渐飙升，撸动的速度越来越快。爆豪低喘了几声。

“啊！”门外传来男孩的惊呼。

爆豪用拳头捶了下墙，骂道：“操！”

本来想不管他，继续手上的动作。可外面又发出一声重物掉地上的声音和带着哭腔的叫声。

爆豪又骂了句脏话，把还没发泄出来的阴茎塞回裤子。

一出去，看到的画面让他怀疑自己的眼睛是不是坏了。

“小胜…”那个男孩趴在地上，仰着头眼泪汪汪地叫他。脑袋上顶着两只毛绒尖耳，毛茸大尾巴从衣服下摆露出来，高高翘着。

这他妈什么鬼名字？还有这个猫耳朵猫尾巴是什么鬼？

一时之间爆豪不知道该先骂哪个。

“你他妈！是什么东西？”爆豪咬着牙，从牙缝中挤出这么句话。

“小胜…是我啊…”绿谷的尾巴把衣服下摆顶上去，露出了挺翘的小屁股。偏偏他自己还不知道，用着猫的姿态，压低了上半身，把臀部翘得更高了。

爆豪别开眼，不去看这艳丽的画面，“别用这种蠢名字叫我！”

绿谷浑身燥热，明明刚才已经解决过一次了，才停下没多久，后穴又开始瘙痒难耐，他扭了扭下身，感觉更难受了。不知道轰君什么时候才能回来。

看着眼前豢养自己的主人，绿谷慢慢爬了过去，用脸蹭了蹭爆豪的裤脚管。

爆豪愣在原地，这动作…分明是他养的绿谷。

他鬼使神差地弯腰，捏了捏绿谷的猫耳朵。居然是真的！

绿谷的耳朵极其敏感，被温热的手指一捏，电流瞬间窜过全身，尾巴的毛都炸了起来。

绿谷看到爆豪裤子里高高鼓起的大包，支起上半身，碰了几下。

爆豪抓住他的手：“你他妈别乱摸！我操！”

绿谷缩回手，趴回地上，整个身子绕到了他身后，低着头不敢看爆豪。

爆豪憋着一团火在小腹，瞧见那卷蓬的尾巴，没忍住用力撸了一把。

绿谷吓到叫了声很响的“喵”。

爆豪一听，抓着他尾巴不放了，顺着毛不断撸动着。

绿谷被摸得整个身子都软了，几乎全部瘫在了地上，不断喘着热气，两个耳朵也开始颤颤巍巍的。

爆豪又抓住他的耳朵，反复磨蹭起来。

“啊！不要摸了…呜…”绿谷的身体都快化成一滩水了，“痒啊…”

爆豪挑着眉，戏虐道：“呵，我看你不只这里痒吧。”

话毕，爆豪捞起绿谷，动作并不温柔地放到床上。

绿谷侧身躺着，双腿并拢，手抓着衣服勉强遮住重新挺立的性器。可这样的姿势，便让他的后臀一览无遗。

爆豪把他的手拿开，大手一推，衣服便被推至胸口。

俯下身，爆豪撕咬起绿谷精致小巧的锁骨，同时用双手拧了一把两颗乳头。与轰截然不同，爆豪的动作粗鲁无比绿谷却从中得到了别样的快感，连拒绝的言行都做不出了。

绿谷抓着爆豪的肩膀，忘情呻吟：“啊…痛啊…不要再弄了…求你。”

爆豪的唇齿从锁骨移到胸口，留下串串鲜红的印记与咬痕。

绕着乳头打转，啃噬，再不断舔舐吸吮乳晕，爆豪从中获得了巨大的心理快感。

玩够了，爆豪抓起绿谷的大腿分开，往自己下身一送。

柔软湿热的小穴被瞬间填满，绿谷舒服得用尾巴缠住爆豪。

爆豪爽得脊椎闪过电流，疯狂操起绿谷。他抓着绿谷的腿，挺动着腰，把自己粗大的阴茎捅入绿谷的体内。

绿谷感觉自己要被插穿了，一手抓着床单，一手捂着嘴。

“呜…太快了…”绿谷感觉爆豪的力度大得可怕，恨不得把睾丸都塞进他身体里。

紧致幽深的菊穴里湿得吓人，淫液顺着交合的动作被带出，把两人的下身糊得一片湿滑，甚至还淋湿了床单。

一个体位操够了，爆豪拔出硬挺的肉棒，把绿谷翻过来。

抬高绿谷的屁股，后穴口张开，吐出许多液体，多得溢了出来，两人的耻毛被爱液弄的亮晶晶的，又色气又淫乱。

爆豪扶着阳具，用硕大的龟头蹭了蹭穴口的淫液，看着绿谷不自觉地扭动，想往后退把肉棒吸进来的动作，暴虐地把肉棒整根插入。

穴里的嫩肉潮水一般涌来，包裹住整根肉柱。

疯了般地抽插，一边顶弄，一边大力拍了几下屁股，臀上的肉被打得红肿。

爆豪享受着骤然收紧的甬道所带来的快感，低吼了声。

“呜…轻一点…受不了了。”绿谷如暴风雨中的船只一般，被顶得起伏跌宕。

爆豪可不会因为几句呻吟就放慢速度或减轻力度。

“不要了…不要…啊！”爆豪带给他的快感太过猛烈，可怕得让他想逃。

感受到绿谷挣脱的举动，爆豪故意松开绿谷，让他在自己面前往前爬了几步。红肿的后穴暴露在他眼前，一张一缩地吸引着他发红的眼球。

这么小的洞居然可以把他的阴茎全部插进去。爆豪喉结动了下，汗水顺着脖子划过，性感极了。

满意地听着绿谷颤抖的声音，爆豪抓住他纤细的脚踝往自己这用力一扯，绿谷便又回到自己身下。毫不犹豫地重新插进去，再次整根没入，整根拔出，每一下都撞得绿谷的臀肉发颤。

爆豪继续享受着这场激烈的性爱。

“真骚啊你这废物。”爆豪干得速度越来越快，越来越用力，还不忘用言语欺辱他，“是不是看到个男人就像被他操？”

本就红彤彤的屁股被他的囊袋拍得更红了，一想到这屁股刚才被轰焦冻也操过，他就十分不爽。再配合着眼前暴虐的景象，更激发了爆豪内心深处的欲望。

“不是的…呜…”绿谷被操得十分敏感无力，只能无助地呻吟。

轰焦冻还没开门，就听到里头连绵不绝的性交声。别寝的人恰巧路过门口还笑着跟他说他室友放片的声音也太大了，轰只能呵呵一笑。

他面色不悦地把钥匙插进孔里。

推开门，果不其然，爆豪正跪在床上大力操干着绿谷。

在这方面，爆豪不像他，就算要发泄也会留有一丝清醒，爆豪一旦控制不住便是彻底释放，什么也不管，先自己爽了再说。明明平时是个冷静的人，怎么挨上绿谷，就如此没有节制。

轰把饭菜和钥匙放到桌上，走向绿谷与爆豪。

“嗯…轰君…啊…”绿谷的一只手撑着床，一只手被爆豪拉着，只能眼巴巴地望着轰。

原本透亮纯净的绿眼睛此时被染上深沉的情欲，变得更是美艳动人。

男人就是受不了身体淫荡，可满脸懵懂的纯洁少年。

轰轻松地掰开绿谷的嘴，把自己扬起的粗长阴茎塞了进去，扣住他的头，就开始前后抽插起来。

光是看着绿谷红艳的小嘴不断吞吐着自己的阴茎，就够爽的了。更何况，绿谷还努力地讨好着他，舌头被挤压得都快动弹不得了，还尽力舔着柱体。一边舔，还一边吸，想让轰更舒服一些。

这可真是一只懂得知恩图报的小猫，轰心想。

于是伸手拨弄起绿谷的乳头，还不时捏住往外轻轻拉扯，看着他愈发受不了的表情，才不舍地松开，然后转向另一边玩弄。

爆豪又用力顶了一下绿谷，感觉到后穴更紧绷粘腻了，可惜他的嘴巴被堵住了，只能吐出些含糊的呻吟。

妈的真骚，爆豪心想。

 

***

 

相泽消太单手插在口袋里，一间间宿舍查过来，每开一扇门都能看到学生惊恐的表情。

相泽实在搞不懂突击查寝的意义在哪里。

又打开了一间有点吵的寝室的门，年过三十的相泽第一次怀疑人生。

沉浸在性爱中的两人仍旧忘我地做着爱，只有处于中间，带着猫耳和尾巴的男孩慌张地看着他，不断推阻身旁的两人。

绿谷无助道：“有人来了…快停下啊…”

可那两人根本没有停下的意思。

“喂，查寝。”低哑的嗓音从相泽嘴里吐出，混杂着难以自持的情欲。


End file.
